plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Falkok
chars0014.jpg|Falkok icon 76.PNG|Falkok PSI Blades (yes) 134.PNG|Falkok PSI Blades (no) chars0085.jpg|Blue Falkok icon Blue Falkok.png|Blue Falkok 109.PNG|Blue Falkok PSI Blades (yes) 167.PNG|Blue Falkok PSI Blades (no) chars0086.jpg|Red Falkok icon Red Falkok.png|Red Falkok 110.PNG|Red Falkok PSI Blades (yes) 168.PNG|Red Falkok PSI Blades (no) cool done.png|Location of the Falkoks in Level 40. Screenshot_20-1.png|Falkoks in Level 40. Falkok FTP.png|A Falkok in the first game. Falkoks and Lasers.png|Falkoks guarding an area under lasers. Flying Falkok (Dead).png|A dead flying Falkok. The Falkoks are an alien enemy from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Falkonians or Falkoks were one of the main forces present in the campaign starting from level 12 to level 16. The Falkonians have several properties not seen in other enemies, such as jet-packs which enable them to rise slowly upward to gain a such and such tactical advantage to the player. They are most commonly seen wielding fully upgraded Assault Rifle C-01rs. Wearing some of the toughest head and chest armor, the Falkok can take a beating and still be able to function with deadly precision, although their armor does have one weakness, which are the legs. The legs are not as protected as the rest of the Falkok's body and is the weakest part of the Falkok, which is explained in the first game. In Plazma Burst 2 campaign, after version 1.17 they are only seen on the level 40. Their ship crashed killing two Falkoks, although one survives. He will try to revive his friends, but will shoot the player on sight. They lack jet-packs and it is unknown if they have the same weak point on their legs as they do on PB:FttP. It is very possible that these enemies chased down Noir Lime from the planet in the PB:FttP to his crash in level 40, but were unable to do so, crashing in the wrong area and left weak and unable to continue. Weapon Variety Assault Rifle C-01r These are the most common of Falkonian units that defend their own bases and can be found in Campaign levels 12, 13, 14 and 16. A group of Falkoks carrying Assault Rifles can be very dangerous as they shoot with deadly accuracy and can be fatal. They are also found in level 40 of Plazma Burst 2. Rocket Launcher These units are extremely rare and also extremely dangerous alone and also in teams, but their legs are still a vulnerable point. They can only be found in level 15 of PB:FttP campaign, which has Noir Lime as the player. Because of Noir Lime's weaker armor and the powerful weapons wielded by the Falkoks, 2-4 shots will easily kill you, if not careful. It is best to engage these units away from the range of their Rocket Launchers. Ray Gun C-01y In Plazma Burst 2, a single fully upgraded Ray Gun C-01y can be found in the crashed Falkonian ship on level 40, along with few Falkoks. The Plasma Cannon, a Ray Gun predecessor, is never used by the Falkoks in PB:FttP, being reserved for the more elite Phoenix Falkoks. Strategies There are a few ways to dispatch a Falkok, ranging from shooting their legs, or firing at the head. In PB:FttP, the easiest way is to shoot at their legs, as they don't appear to wear armor there, and it is what Noir Lime hints at during a cut scene. You can also aim at the head, which is almost as effective as shooting at the legs. Very powerful weapons are the best way to defeat them, but it can be extremely effective if taking a shot then taking cover. Repeating this strategy will dispatch Falkoks quickly and effectively. The Plazma Burst 2 versions are much weaker, however. They move slowly (as slow as a Civil Security Heavy), and only possess a measly 200 HP on most difficulties. Not only that, but the lone Falkok alive in Level 40 is missing most of its HP, meaning one shot from most weapons will kill it. Trivia * In the first game, (as Noir Lime points out) their most vulnerable body part are the legs, because they are unarmored. It is unconfirmed whether the same effect is still present in the second game, though it's most likely not. * Falkoks were added to level 40 as a part of version 1.17 update. * Red and Blue Falkok skins have been added into the game as of Version 1.20, and is now a playable TDM and DM character. In TDM, these skins are nearly identical to auto-recolored normal Falkok. * In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, the Falkoks had fully functional jet-packs, but in Plazma Burst 2, the jet-packs no longer work, because of a new game engine. * The Falkok armor may be a reference to the Sangheili armor from Halo 3: ODST. * Their helmet highly resembles a bird's beak. * In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, they had an additional pain sound clip, where they make a noise similar to "Eyah!". This voice clip was removed in Plazma Burst 2, and, indeed, if you check the sound library, you'll see that the "Falkok Hurt" voice clip has slots for 2, 3, and 4, but no 1. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Falkoks Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Update 1.17 Category:Update 1.20 Category:Characters Category:Falkonian Weapons